Without Hope
by Mistress-Dracula
Summary: 6 months after Anna's death Van Helsing begins to feel the burden of vampires once more. An old friend returns and is desperate for revenge, he will take it out on Van Helsing the only way he knows how...
1. Chapter 1 Intro

Without Hope  
  
There were two of them, both them larger then any kind he could remember, or maybe they were just closer to him. Van Helsing sprinted through the forest, dodging trees and rocks and he tried to locate better fight grounds. The two werewolves hot on his trail, so close behind he could hear them breathing.  
As he ran he turned for a brief moment to see exactly how close they were, and to his horror they were getting ready to pounce. They both jumped towards him with their claws ready to kill. Van Helsing, still not watching where he was running, tripped over a rock just in time to watch the werewolves fly over his head. He hurriedly pulled out his guns and released a round of silver bullets into both of their chests and stomachs. One of them crashed into a series of trees, knocking them all down. The other hit a sturdier tree no more then 3 feet from him and fell to the ground. He made the sign of the cross over his chest and whispered a prayer while watching the hairy demons shrink back into their human forms. He turned his back on them and made his way back to Transylvania.  
It had been almost 6 months since Anna's death, and Van Helsing could still not find it in him to leave this place. He had been granted ownership of the castle that the Valerious's owned. The halls haunted him with memory, but he would rather have memories then bare the pain of forgetting her face.  
He walked with a steady pace through the mixed trees with his head hanging down, just enough so he could barely see where he was walking. There hadn't been a vampire sighting since the destruction of Dracula and his brides.  
"Where those the only vampires" Van Helsing said softly to himself. It was odd to think that, for every time he tried to sleep, that haunting feeling came over him, the feeling that a vampire was still amongst them. He couldn't find peace from this feeling.  
When he came to a clearing in the forest he stopped. His gaze darted around and his mouth gapped open slightly.  
"I have no memory of this place" he whispered to himself again. The trees around the clearing were taller then the rest. It seemed that the full moon was set directly above the middle of this clearing. A cold breeze seemed to grab him and he pulled out his gun. A branch snapped somewhere to his left, he spun and pointed the gun in the direction of the noise. Another twig snapped behind him and he spun again, gun raised. His eyes tried to keep focus on everything at once. His heart beat slow and steady, awaiting to see what was watching him.  
That cool breeze spun around him again, licking at his face and toying with his hair.  
"Show yourself!" Van Helsing demanded. He was not one to enjoy games being played at his expense.  
"Gabrielle" the wind whispered softly into his ear before vanishing just as mysteriously as it came.  
"Gabrielle" Van Helsing whispered to himself. He paused for a moment before bolting back out of the woods towards the Valerious manor.  
Something wasn't wrong, something was terribly, terribly wrong.  
  
A/N: This is pretty much just an intro for the rest of the story. I just wanted to get the basic idea out there before going into full depth. Please rr! 


	2. Chapter 2 A Friend in Need

Note: thank you Midnight Dove who corrected me on the spelling of 'Gabriel'... I thought it looked rather funny the other way I had it.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Carl!" Van Helsing yelled as he threw open the front doors of the Valerious manor. His mind reeled over and over of what could have gone wrong. "Carl!" he yelled again, but louder this time. "Yes, yes, I'm coming" Carl said as he quickly walked out from around a turn in the wall. His hood pulled up over his head and his binocular glasses over his eyes. "Carl, I fear that something has gone wrong" Van Helsing said as he pushed his way passed him and made his way up to the tower. "Something is always wrong with you isn't it?" Carl mocked. Van Helsing turned around to face Carl suddenly, causing him to jump back in surprise.  
"I have reason to believe that Dracula is still alive" Van Helsing said as he plopped himself down into one of the many chairs littered about the tower.  
"Well that is bad new" Carl agreed, walking to the secret switch in the wall. He knocked it with his arm and stepped back to look at the painting again.  
"Gabriel..." Van Helsing whispered to himself again. He rested his elbow on the arm of the chair and tapped his forehead lightly. Van Helsing stared at the picture of the right hand of God, striking down Dracula.  
"Or course..." Van Helsing said to himself again, louder this time. Carl spun around.  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"He said that 300 or 400 years ago we met. I was the left hand of God; I was the one who destroyed him... Gabriel was the left hand of God... it is who I was... it is who I am" Van Helsing said to himself as he stood and stared at the hand, striking down Dracula.  
Carl watched as Van Helsing's mind reeled over and over. He looked sympathetically at him before his eyes jumped open. He darted to the book case and ran his finger over a row of volumes, searching for the title he desired.  
"Ah!" He said as he pulled a certain book back, he leafed through it, muttering words to himself that Van Helsing could not make head or tail of.  
  
"You watched him die, yes?" Carl asked.  
Van Helsing nodded glumly. He could not draw his gaze from this rendering of what he knew to be himself.  
"He turned to bone and ash?" Carl asked again, his eyes flying over the words without pause.  
Van Helsing nodded again.  
"You were sure to destroy the skull?" Carl questioned raising his eyebrow, looking up from his book towards Van Helsing. Van Helsing's eyes widened. He slowly turned to Carl who stared at him desperately.  
"I didn't" Van Helsing replied softly.  
Carl let out a heavy sigh and his eyes drifted towards the ground.  
"I fear, then, that all our struggle and battles were of no cause" Carl said softly back towards Van Helsing, who breathed heavily and angrily.  
He let out a growl of frustration. He grabbed the chair he was formerly sitting on at threw it through the nearest window. Carl backed away from the maddened hunter and pressed himself again the wall.  
"Anna's death! She died for nothing! Her death means nothing!" He raged again. He grabbed anything near him and threw it around the room. Glass shattered and pages from old books tore and littered around the room. Van Helsing forced his fist threw a window and cried out in pain. Blood dripped from the gapping wounds on his hand and he collapsed in an exhausted heap on the floor.  
"This is too much; I can not do this alone. Not without Anna" Van Helsing whimpered to himself. His eyes watered up and a pool of blood formed under his hand.  
"You are not alone I might remind you" Carl said defensively. "I am always on your side."  
Van Helsing turned and looked towards his friar friend. "How can we expect to defeat him again Carl? How can we hope to succeed? What hope do we have left?"  
"A man without hope is a man without future" Carl replied.  
"And a man without love is a man without a purpose" Van Helsing stated. A tear cut down his face as he held Carl gaze with his own.  
Carl's brows furrowed, he looked disapprovingly at Van Helsing. "Perhaps this is a lost cause, but is it not worth fighting for Anna's memory?"  
"That's all that's left of her is memories" Van Helsing replied.  
"And if you loose that you will have nothing!" Carl exclaimed.  
Van Helsing jumped at the tone of his voice. He had never raised his voice at him before. He blinked his eyes slowly as he stood up off the floor.  
"Perhaps, then, Van Helsing will prepare to fight his final battle" Van Helsing whispered, loud enough though that Carl could hear.  
Carl smiled and came towards him; he put his arm around Van Helsing and led him towards the weaponry. "We must get your ready then."  
  
A/N: Oooo, Angsty isn't it? There is more to come soon and I am delighted that you all have enjoyed the first chapter so far. I hope the rest of the story lives up to the first chapter then. RR! 


	3. Chapter 3 Horrid Realization

A/N: I'm so thrilled to see that you guys are liking this! Makes me very happy... makes me want to write more... so here I am. I am taking suggestions and such for later chapters, I have the whole idea worked out but I could really put some other stuff into it. Thanks again for your support!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It was the middle of night already by the time Van Helsing felt adequately suited up for his night of hunting. His muscle ached by the weight of his weapons pressing down on him, but he did not care. If indeed Dracula was still alive, he wouldn't be for long.  
"Carl, I ask that you remain here, if Dracula is still around, I'm sure he won't be all too happy with me, I can't put you into harms way!" Van Helsing stated as he lifted his ever favorite automatic crossbow over his shoulder.  
Carl nodded; he took a step back from Van Helsing and gave him another nod.  
Van Helsing nodded back to his friend and turned around to head for the door.  
"Van Helsing!" Carl yelled back at him.  
He turned to face Carl and raised an eyebrow.  
"When you kill Dracula, and I know you will, be sure to cut off his head this time!" Carl half mocked as he tossed a sword towards the hunter.  
Van Helsing gave a small smile and tipped his hat, then turned around again. He made his was out through the front doors and into the streets to hunt for the enemy that cost him so much.  
  
As Van Helsing walked he tried to rule out places that Dracula would go. He wasn't certain that he would not have gone to castle Dracula again, unless he wanted to be found easily. Castle Frankenstein was out of the question. Van Helsing paused and wondered where we has going. Anger and rage had overcome him so fully that he hadn't even thought about where he was going to look; just that he was going to.  
"If I was a blood sucking, egocentric vampire where would I go?" Van Helsing wondered aloud to himself. He thought about the fight he had in the forest with the werewolves, and the feeling he got when he was in the clearing. Taking off in a sprint it was decided that he would find the clearing and hope to have the same reaction as he did last time. The few townsfolk that were outside gawked at him as he bolted passed. They were use to seeing him running to or from something by now. They only hoped that he would leave their homeland soon.  
Van Helsing reached the edge of the forest completely winded and exhausted. He lowed his crossbow from his shoulder for a moment to have a rest as he leaned against a near by tree.  
"Now I can dance to the rhythm of your heart beat" the wind whispered around Van Helsing. He raised his weapon up again, his heart still thundering in his chest. He had no clue which direction the voice had come from. He took a few steps into the forest and looked around again.  
"Come closer Gabriel" the wind seemed to be speaking only to him, and no one else could hear it. The voice droned inside Van Helsing's head, implanting itself into his brain.  
As if to obey Van Helsing moved slowly, step by step, further into the dense forestry. As he walked he thought he heard laughter, but the wind had intensified so much that he wasn't sure what he was hearing anymore. As he ducked underneath a branch, he looked up to see something he had never noticed before. A small graveyard lined with all identical tombstone, evenly spaced out and carefully groomed.  
He stepped forward into the array of tombstones, he looked over the names, it was the Valerious family graveyard. As he read over the names, he looked across to the next row over from where he was. He saw the tombstone with Anna's name on it. He knew that Anna's ashes were collected and buried, but he didn't know where. He leapt over the tombstone in front of him and fell into Anna's grave.  
It had been dug up, and it was completely empty...  
  
Note: Chapter 4 is already in progress as well 


	4. Chapter 4 The Harsh Light of Loneliness

A/N: Sorry about the re-post of this. Other account got deleted == That's what you get for expressing yourself on Slash stories. Oh well, what can you do? Anyways, I'm going to continue this one, and I hope that you guys continue to review for me!  
I have also started naming my chapters... just so's ya know!  
(Also, I have Slash stories archived at adultfanfiction.net under the name Lestette if you are interested. I have 1 Van Helsing slash there now and will be posting more soon!)  
  
Chapter 4 The Harsh Light of Loneliness  
  
Van Helsing panicked as he clawed his way out of the grave. His eyes darted back and forth; he could feel someone around him. The moon drifted behind a dark cloud, making sight almost impossible. His ears listened as carefully as they could, being the only sense available at the moment. He heard a shifting noise behind him and raised his gun in that direction. In his other hand he held a smaller gun and it pointed to the other side of him. He spun around slowly, listening for the noise again.  
"Gabriel" he heard whispered. Although this time, it didn't sound like the wind had whispered it, it sounded as if someone was standing directly behind him.  
Van Helsing froze in his place, as if an icy chill took over him. The voice behind him was too familiar for comfort and feeling of cool breath on the back of his neck was enough to make a grown man fall to his knees.  
"I have fought many demons... but never have I faced a demon that I actually hated!" Van Helsing whispered softly yet harshly to the figure behind him.  
"So you knew it was me?" the figure replied, moving again and standing directly in front of Van Helsing. A bolt of lightning tore across the sky and lit up Dracula's face.  
Van Helsing stepped back from him and stumbled to the ground.  
"Ah, I see you've noticed that the nice claw marks you left on my face are still there... yes, I fear those will take some time to heal... some time indeed" Dracula replied, his tone remained as monotone as it ever had.  
Van Helsing tried to stand but Dracula placed a heavy foot on his chest, forcing him back to the ground.  
"You still lay there and listen to what I have to say" Dracula smiled, he crouched down over Van Helsing and spoke in a soft manor. "You ruined all of my plans; you killed all of my brides, you destroyed my laboratory, you have ruined everything for me, my very existence has been blown away."  
"I'm sorry to hear that" Van Helsing replied smugly. "Oh... wait, no I'm not!"  
Dracula gave Van Helsing a brisk slap across the face. He breathed deeply as if to calm himself down then he continued.  
"I am going to destroy your life now" he whispered. "Everything you think you love... everything that matters to you."  
"The only being I loved is already dead! What more can you take from me?" Van Helsing shouted.  
Dracula seemed to expect this response, as he smiled and stood up he held his hand out towards the left side of him. A figure emerged from the trees and came towards him. Van Helsing squinted his eyes to see who or what this was. The clouds over the moon slid away and Van Helsing let out a gasp.  
"Yes... she is quite beautiful, I'm sure you have noticed" Dracula smiled again, pulling her close to him.  
"Anna..." Van Helsing whispered.  
"Indeed, but does this pale skin not suit her so much?" Dracula said, kissing at her neck.  
Anne turned to look at Van Helsing, her eyes now a grayish blue and the moonlight made them haunting. She looked over Van Helsing curiously.  
"Anna" he said again, he could not find the will to stand up from the ground. He looked up at her and his eyes fogged over.  
"Dracula, can I kill him?" Anna asked softly into Dracula's ear.  
Van Helsing's eyes flew open and he stared at Anna wide eyed. "Anna, do you not remember me?"  
She raised an eyebrow at him then looked towards Dracula. "How is it he knows my name?" her voice was soft but her thick accent was still very noticeable.  
"Anna..." Van Helsing repeated again as he broke down into small sobs. He turned over on his side, not wanting to see her like this.  
"Look Gabriel, look at this" Dracula said, as he reached and grabbed Van Helsing by the arm and forced him to his feet, Van Helsing refused to lift his gaze towards Anna.  
"Gabriel, look what you have created..." Dracula whispered.  
Van Helsing took a clumsy swing towards Dracula's face; Dracula dodged him easily then returned with a swing of his own. He connected with the hunter in the face and sent him sprawling to the ground.  
"You fiend, you vial, dissolute creature!" Van Helsing  
Dracula laughed "You flatter me". Dracula turned towards Anna and she smiled at him. He smiled back at her and she kissed his lightly.  
"But, I'm afraid that we have more pressing matter to take care of, so I bid you a fond farewell" Dracula said arrogantly. "Anna, say goodbye to our little acquaintance".  
Anna furrowed her brow for a moment before giving Van Helsing a curt nod. Van Helsing turned over onto his side again, dismissing the both of them.  
"We'll be seeing you again real soon, Gabriel. Real soon" Dracula said facetiously.  
"Go to hell!" Van Helsing whimpered.  
Dracula and Anna both shifted into their demonic forms before taking off into flight. Van Helsing turned to see the two of them flying off together. The clouds drifted over the moon again and they strayed from his sight.  
Van Helsing wept bitterly in his arms as he lay on the ground. He rolled over onto his stomach and wrapped his arms behind his head.  
  
A few hours later after the sun had raised already Van Helsing returned to the Valerious manor. He found Carl asleep in the tower with his face in a book. He looked over at his sleeping friend and decided to leave him be, he needed to be alone right now and didn't want to have to explain all he saw anyways. He closed a few of the curtains around the tower and he left. His head hung down to his chest as he crossed through the main hall to the weapons area. He removed all of the artillery that he had taken with him and he sat with the back against the wall beside the rack of swords.  
"How is this possible? Dracula's bride are not alive, they turned to ash the same as Anna had after we burned her. Was it because she was mortal?" Van Helsing whispered to himself. His eye lids grew heavy and they fluttered a few times, before he gave into them.  
A thick fog layered over his mind. He envisioned himself as the werewolf, hovering over Anna, only she was still alive. He looked down upon her. She stared up at him with fear in her eyes.  
"You are going to kill me, you are dooming my family!" she murmured angrily.  
The moon drifted behind the cloud and he fell back into his human form.  
"Anna, never would I harm you!" he pleaded. He hovered over her and extended his hand to her face.  
"You destroy my entire family, we are cursed, and now the curse will never be lifted!" Anna's voice rose as she spoke to him.  
Van Helsing was about to reply but a window pain shattered somewhere above him. Dracula flew in and threw Van Helsing to the side. He hit the wall with a sickening thus and fell face first to the floor. He looked up to see Anna jumping into Dracula's arm.  
"If you can beat them, join them!" Anna smiled, fangs protruding from the corners of her mouth.  
"No!" Van Helsing yelled.  
Dracula jumped into the air and soared out the same window that he came through.  
"NO!" Van Helsing yelled again.  
He was suddenly awoken by the violent shaking by someone. His eyes flew open and he lashed out. His blow connected with the figure in the jaw and sent them backward.  
"Carl!" Van Helsing urgently exclaimed as he noticed who it was he hit.  
"I'm sorry, I... I didn't realize it was you!" Van Helsing stated apologetically.  
"Why, would you have hit me harder if you knew it was me?" Carl mocked.  
Van Helsing tried to smile at the quick-wittedness of his friend, but he couldn't find the happiness inside him.  
Carl looked up at the hunter, "Is something wrong?" he questioned.  
Van Helsing didn't respond and walked over to the nearest window.  
"What's a matter? Vampire got you tongue?" Carl joked again.  
"I'm afraid... that is exactly what the problem is Carl" he replied. He looked towards the friar. "That is exactly what's wrong..."  
  
A/N: O! How is Van Helsing going to tell Carl about Anna! RR! 


	5. Chapter 5 When Love and Death Embrace

A/N: Well, all is going well with the story... I thinking of doing a bit of a spin off story for this chapter, or rather the part with Dracula/Anna ... there is so much I can do with it and I think I wanna make a story out of it. Anyways, tell me what you think.  
Also, the name of this chapter is actually a song by a band called H.I.M. I strongly suggest you download this song. It goes so well with Anna/Van Helsing, or even Anna/Dracula. More so Anna/Van Helsing though... See what you think! Note: I did a Van Helsing song fic to this too... I just haven't posted it :S  
  
Chapter 5 When Love and Death Embrace  
  
Somewhere around the room music was being played. Lovely, soft music that made you feel good about everything. Its sweet melody echoed through the nearly empty room. Nearly empty, save for the two in the middle of the large marble floor. They spun and danced together to this enchanting tune.  
Anna dressed in a flowing maroon gown, her hair done up with ringlets falling around her cheekbones. The gown made a fancy pirouette around her as Dracula circled her around him. Her eyes closed lightly as she felt a breeze go over her face. Dracula stepped behind her and pulled her close again. He held the back of her hand and stretched out her arm to the side; his other hand resting above hers over her stomach.  
"Dracula, my love, please tell me... how is it that man knew my name?" Anna whispered.  
Dracula spun her around, still in tune with the music. His every move falling in with the beat of the song. He pulled her to face him and looked into her eyes.  
"He is the enemy, darling, he is our enemy" Dracula replied as he spun her around again.  
She backed away from him and looked disgusted. "Then why is it you did not kill him?" she argued.  
Dracula bared his fangs at her and growled. She stared at him with a very unimpressed stare. She did not cower like his other brides.  
"I am glad that you do not fear me, I just didn't think you wouldn't so soon. I must say that I am a little surprised" Dracula smiled.  
"Perhaps, then, my love, you think too highly of yourself!" Anna retorted jokingly. She smiled at him and sauntered in front of him.  
"May I kill him?" Anna asked as she ran her hands over Dracula's chest and around his neck.  
"In due time... I want to rule over his mind first" Dracula smiled. He spun her around once more and leaned her backward into a dip. He kissed her neck tenderly and hoisted her back up to him. She looked into his eyes thoughtfully.  
"But when the time comes" she started, her eyes drifted down his chest slightly then back upwards "I want first bite."  
  
"Carl, There are some things that you need to know..." Van Helsing began as he paced back and forth in front of Carl. Carl watched him, his eyes drifted back and forth with his pacing.  
"Alright, but could you please stop pacing, you're making me terribly dizzy" Carl insisted.  
Van Helsing stopped and walked over to Carl, he stood a mere foot and half from him. He paused a moment to think of what he was going to say.  
"Anna..." Van Helsing started to say.  
"I understand that you still miss her..." Carl began.  
Van Helsing interrupted, "Indeed a do, but that's not what this is about!"  
"I know that she would have been a great help to us with our fight against Dracula..." Carl started again.  
"It's not that either!" Van Helsing cut in.  
"And I know..."  
"Carl!"  
"What?"  
"The problem is a little more serious then that I am afraid..."  
  
Dracula led Anna through the castle as if giving her a tour. Holding gently and guiding her about. She stepped in front of him and walked a few paces ahead. She swayed her hips as she walked, then turned back to Dracula. She smiled fiendishly at him, showing her impressive fangs. She batted her eye lashes at him and gestured for him to come closer. He swayed towards her a smile never leaving his face. Anna's eyes turned a light yellow and she fell into his arm and kissed at his neck.  
  
"Van Helsing, will you just tell me... and you've started pacing again" Carl commented.  
Van Helsing stopped again and looked over towards Carl. His eyes were sad and his chin hung slightly down. He took off his hat and set in on the table beside him. "Carl" he started, he took a deep breath and lowered his head a little more, unable to keep eye contact with his friend. "He brought her back." He finished.  
Carl eyes widened greatly.  
"He brought Anna back" Van Helsing said again. His throat grew raw and sore and he attempted to swallow the ball in his throat.  
"No..." Carl replied.  
"I can't kill her..." Van Helsing whispered. "But I have to."  
  
A/N: Awww, too bad, so sad ;) lol, jks. Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it though. I will have the next one up a lot sooner. 


End file.
